Poetry
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Penggalan terakhir bait puisi sang legenda Lord Bryon mengingatkan diriku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pantas menjadi gambaran puisi 'She Walks In Beauty'. -Uchiha Sasuke . For BanjirTomatCeri


_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

_She Walks In Beauty_ – Lord Bryon

.

.

.

Penggalan terakhir bait puisi sang legenda Lord Bryon mengingatkan diriku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pantas menjadi gambaran puisi '_She Walks In Beauty_'.

.

.

.

_Savers contest_; Banjir TomatCeri

_For_ Arnanda Indah _and_Christian Raphael Ariete.

_Hope you two always rest in piece, senpai :)_

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_She Walks In Beauty_ milik Lord Bryon

.

.

.

_Poetry_

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap jam tangan putih _sport_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya beberapa kali. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu di pagi ini depan perpustakaan seperti apa yang diminta oleh seseorang di surel malam lalu. Wajah yang sudah mendatar akhirnya sedikit melunak ketika seorang gadis berhelai rambut merah muda berlari menujunya dan berhenti untuk menunduk dalam-dalam pada lelaki itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ketiduran!" ucap gadis itu disela dengan napas yang masih berantakan.

Ingin marah, tapi tidak tega. Sasuke bukan orang yang kelewat dingin hingga membuat gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura di depannya ini semakin tersiksa setelah berlari cukup jauh dari halte bus yang berada tepat di dekat gerbang utama kampus mereka hingga fakultas sastra yang jaraknya cukup membuat kewalahan. Setelah Sakura sudah menormalkan deru napasnya, kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama masuk ke perpustakaan yang sudah buka sejak Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah rak khusus kumpulan buku-buku sastra nasional maupun internasional.

Mata _obsidian_ Sasuke menelusuri satu persatu judul buku yang tertera di samping dan akhirnya mendapati sebuah buku yang setebal lima senti terhimpit oleh jajaran buku tebal di antaranya. Tangan putihnya menarik sudut atas buku tersebut lalu membawanya bersama menuju sebuah meja dan kursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk para pembaca oleh pengelola kampus.

Sakura sendiri sudah mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal―novel filsafat, tebakan Sasuke. Gadis bermata _zamrud_ itu tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu menunjukan sampul depan buku yang ia ambil tadi.

"Sudah membacanya?" tanya Sakura antusias. Sasuke membaca judul buku tersebut. Dunia Sophie karya Jostein Gaarde. Sasuke mengenal jelas isi dalam buku Dunia Sophie. Buku yang sudah lama itu sudah lama ia baca sejak masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kau mengejekku?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru bernada sinis pada Sakura. Namun tanggapan Sakura justru tidak ambil hati, gadis itu malah tertawa kecil sembari menepuk sekali buku tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "buku ini adalah buku pertama yang aku baca dan membuatku sangat tertarik dengan pemikiran Sophie yang begitu luas. Meskipun sebenarnya ini buku filsafat..."

Sasuke membalasnya, "sastra itu fleksibel. Bahkan belum tentu orang di luar sastra bisa mengerti sastra. Tapi kalau sastra―" jari telunjuk lelaki itu mengarah pada tumpukan yang mencapai ratusan buku sastra, "mencangkup semua hal yang ada di dunia ini. Sekecil apapun."

"Berarti kita tidak salah masuk sastra," sahut Sakura senang. Saat tangan gadis itu membuka lembaran awal buku Dunia Sophie, mata _zamrud_ itu melirik buku yang sedang di baca Sasuke.

"Jadi, bisakah aku tahu alasanmu memilih buku itu di antara buku-buku yang lainnya?"

Sasuke melirik gadis itu lalu menurunkan bukunya sejenak. "Perlu alasan?"

"Aa... tentu saja!" Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu menunjukkan satu bagian kertas yang sedang ia baca dan bercetak deretan kalimat membentuk sebuah bait-bait yang Sakura kenal dengan sebutan puisi. Sakura mengenal puisi yang ditunjukkan padanya. Puisi karya Lord Bryon. Salah satu legenda dalam hal puisi. Puisi itu berjudul _She Walks in beauty_. Bait-bait puisi itu seperti menggambarkan seorang wanita yang dicintai sang penulis. Sakura bisa merasakannya langsung.

"Tidak kusangka kalau dirimu bisa romantis, Sasuke-_kun_." Mata _zamrud_ Sakura kini mengarah pada Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menarik kembali buku yang semula ia tunjukkan pada Sakura. "Ada angin apa yang menderamu?" selidik Sakura.

"Tidak ada―mungkin," jawab Sasuke ambang. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura semakin menatap selidik lelaki yang berada di depannya itu. Gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan secara tiba-tiba.

"Berikan aku alasan yang sangat bisa aku terima pada kata 'mungkin' yang baru saja kausebut itu, Sasuke-kun!" desak Sakura. Sasuke sendiri terdiam ketika mendapati desakan Sakura yang sudah menariknya ke depan. Mungkinkah ia menjelaskan kenapa ia membaca puisi ini? Oh... jika kau masih memiliki harga diri yang setinggi langit ketujuh, jangan harap mengutarakannya.

"Tidak ada alasan, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke pasrah setengah berbohong.

Sakura menolak. "Aku menolaknya! Berikan alasan yang benar-benar membuatku mengerti!"

Sial, Sasuke membatin. Salahnya menunjukkan puisi milik Lord Bryon pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih menatapnya tajam seakan bisa mengorek-orek pikiran lelaki itu. Padahal, Sasuke mengira Sakura tidak akan memintanya berkata lebih ketika ia menunjukkan puisi itu padanya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mungkin ini memang seharusnya ia tidak bermain-main lagi dengan gadis di depannya.

"Baik-baik―" Sasuke mengalah, Sakura tersenyum menang. "Penggalan terakhir bait puisi sang legenda Lord Bryon mengingatkan diriku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pantas menjadi gambaran puisi '_She Walks In Beauty_'."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi penasaran. "Siapa orang itu? Siapa? Siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya," elak Sasuke. "Sudah jelaskan? Jadi, buka dunia khayalanmu bersama Sophie dan jangan ganggu."

Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya lalu membuka kembali halaman kertas yang sudah menguning itu. Mata _zamrud_ Sakura membaca rangkaian huruf yang menjadi kata, rangkaian kata yang menjadi kalimat, dan rangkaian kalimat yang menjadi paragraf. Bacaan satu paragrafnya selalu buyar karena rasa aneh yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Konsentrasinya dalam membaca tiap unsur kalimat selalu buyar ketika ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang menjadikan Sasuke berani mengutarakan isi hatinya melalui puisi karya Lord Bryon. Gadis itu diam-diam melirik Sasuke.

Ayolah... jangan pikirkan hal aneh itu lagi! Sakura berpikir lalu berusaha membaca paragraf selanjutnya. Entah ketularan sialnya siapa, Sakura lagi-lagi tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya mengulang kembali bacaannya dari awal paragraf. Sasuke menyadari gelagat aneh yang dilakukan Sakura. Awalnya ia tak mau ambil pusing dan terus membaca, namun kali ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis.

"Ada yang ingin kaubilang?" Suara bariton Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya pada lelaki itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi justru ia hanya menggeleng dan menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya pada buku Dunia Sophie meskipun pikirannya berkecamuk.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menutup bukunya dan ditaruh di samping. Tangannya bergerak menurunkan buku tebal Sakura yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pertanda dirinya sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke melakukan ini. Lalu gadis bersurai merah muda itu merasa kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup sisi wajahnya.

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

Tidak disangka Sasuke membacakannya bait-bait terakhir dari puisi yang membuatnya melongo kecil. Lelaki itu mengelus _brow _Sakura ketika dirinya mengucapkan kata yang memiliki arti sama. Sakura masih tidak mengerti meskipun Sasuke sudah selesai membacakannya dan melepas kedua tangan hangat yang baru saja menempel di pipinya.

"Kuyakin kau sangat mengerti kenapa aku membacakan ini di depanmu," ucap Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan merasa wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Sasuke sendiri keluar untuk menetralkan degupan jantung yang menghentak keras dadanya. Sakura mengangkat kembali bukunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di alas buku tersebut. Tidak disangka jika Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu dengan puisi Lord Bryon yang berjudul _She Walks In Beauty_.

.

.

.

A/N _:Err... Holla?_ 8D #plak maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini! *deep bows* Bebek sedang terkena WB jadinya ga bisa update ataupun publish fic-fic lama *nangis*

_Alright, guys... I Will be pleasure if you review this fic. Don't force if you can't, okay? Take it easy and enjoy :)_


End file.
